


The Christmas Card

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Joanna McCoy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: Are you seeing anyone yet?Jim Kirk is ready to scream every time the question comes up and this year, he decides he’ll get his family off of his back. But if he’s honest, when he places an ad to search for a random family to take Christmas photos with, he’s just out for shits and giggles.But when single-dad Leonard and six year old Joanna answer the ad, will his idea to get the family off his back turn from a joke into something serious?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this post](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/164570650480/lilliphus-rifa-thedreamscaperer-honestly) and the tags put with it by the lovely Katie!

Jim hates family gatherings.

Parties, general get-togethers, birthdays, _Christmas,_ really, he hates them all.

His relationship with his mother is strained at best, and when going down the family line that doesn’t necessarily become better. He likes uncle Jake well enough because he doesn’t take shit from anyone and basically just does what he wants – including teaching Jim how to pick a lock and, later, where to get weed. The reasons why Jim likes him, though, are also the exact same reasons why uncle Jake isn’t invited to family _anythings_ anymore so Jim has to make-do without his favorite uncle.

Today they’re celebrating his Nan’s birthday so he can’t _not_ show up.

If it had been up to him, however, he would’ve visited either before or after the family arrived and just have tea with his almost ancient grandmother.

But no such luck and his mother blackmailed him into going with her. The only salvation in Jim’s opinion is that Frank is at work and so Jim doesn’t have to deal with his step-dad.

What he does have to deal with, however, are more relatives than he ever remembers having. Aunts and uncles, cousins and he doesn’t quite remember cousin Wendy having _four_ kids but well, she does.

He’s good enough with kids but he’s not allowed to be alone with them lest he become the next uncle Jake so he’s stuck with his mom, aunt Becky and Nan.

He thinks maybe if he can find a topic for them to talk about, they can actually have a civilized conversation.

He’s about to bring up some random family memory when aunt Becky asks: “so are you seeing anyone yet, Jim?”

Jim blinks. “What?”

“Yes,” Nan sighs with a nod and a wistful smile. “It would be good for you, you know?”

Jim frowns and wonders why he has to go through this crap _again_. Every time they meet, every holiday, someone asks him why a guy like him hasn’t found himself a nice girl to settle down with yet. Start a family.

“Even Sam has a lovely family now,” aunt Becky says.

Yes, Jim thinks and tries not to huff, because that idiot knocked up his girlfriend and had to marry her.

Besides, it’s not like Jim wants to actually find himself a girl, necessarily. Or a guy, really.

He might be twenty-eight but he’s perfectly happy being single. He is busy enough trying to pick up the scraps he let fall during rebellious teenage years and he might be shoulder-depth in debt but he’s almost got his Bachelor in Engineering.

But the family doesn’t ever ask about _that_.

So he puts on a smile and shrugs. “Sam’s got a job. I’m still in Uni, I could never support a family.”

It puts an end to the conversation for a while but when an hour later aunt Becky mentions that Wendy still has a cute, single friend Jim is impressed that he doesn’t end up screaming.

 

\---

 

“You sure I can’t borrow Ny and bring her along for Christmas dinner this year?” Jim’s slumped down Spock’s couch with a cup of tea in his hands – because Spock is civilized like that.

His friend raises an eyebrow at Jim, disapproving and judgmental. “I doubt Nyota likes to be addressed as a thing.”

“That’s the nice way of saying it!” Nyota, Spock’s girlfriend of five years, shouts from the bedroom.

“You’re supposed to be watching TV!” Jim shouts back.

“You call my name I’m gonna listen,” Nyota calls. “Find yourself another fake girlfriend.”

Jim huffs and is about to cross his arms in front of his chest in pouty acceptance – you do _not_ argue with Nyota if you like your ego intact – when an idea comes to his mind and his eyes widen.

A fake girlfriend…

“That’s it!”

Spock looks like he’s about to ask Jim _what’s it._ After a moment’s hesitation, however, he hums and takes a sip of his tea. Some things, he decides, are better off not known.

 

\---

 

If Spock thought not asking Jim what his idea was would mean that he would have nothing to do with it then he’s never quite understood what it means to be one of Jim Kirk’s best friends.

He just hadn’t expected it to happen out on a walk in the hills one Saturday morning. But it does, and as they sit down to have their coffee from the thermos as the crisp morning air fogs their breaths, Jim shoves his phone into Spock’s hands.

“Read it and tell me what you think,” Jim says and there’s a grin on his lips but his eyes are serious and expectant.

“What is it?” Spock asks with a raised eyebrow.

“This thing we talked about a few days ago, I wrote a text. You like it?” Jim wraps his hands around his warm cup of coffee and impatiently taps his foot against the rock they’re sitting on.

Spock resists the urge to roll his eyes and glances down at the phone.

What he reads, though, makes his eyebrows quirk up.

**_Looking for: random family to take Christmas pics with_ **

_Hi, I’m Jim, a 28 year old, nearly graduated Engineering student. You know that kind of family that always asks you if you’re dating yet? I have one. So this year, to get them off my back I want to send them a Christmas card saying “seasonal greetings from the Kirks” where it looks like I married a random woman (or guy, like hey it’s the 21 st century) with kids. It’ll be the funniest thing ever with lots of tacky decoration and ugly Christmas sweaters. Give me a call if you’re in for some fun…_

Spock puts the phone down and looks at his friend with an almost pained expression. “Jim,” he starts and sighs.

Jim merely grins. “Isn’t it the best idea ever?”

Spock takes a deep breath and takes a moment to consider the best way to deal with the situation. Then, he asks: “what are you hoping to achieve with this?”

“Shits and giggles?” Jim shrugs with a chuckle. “But really, this is what they think they want from me but I’m certain once they see this they’ll realize they’re wrong. Win-win.”

“I doubt that is how it will go,” Spock says, trying to reason with his friend.

The smirk that falls over Jim’s lips is a bit unnerving. “Too late,” Jim says, “I already placed the ad.”

Spock takes a sip of his coffee and looks onward to the hills, wondering not for the first time why he’s friends with Jim.

 

\---

 

Jim wasn’t expecting a ton of messages in reaction to his ad but if he’s honest, not receiving _any_ is quite disappointing.

He’d thought – hoped – that there would’ve been at least a few people out there with a sense of humor willing to help a guy out for a few bucks but seems he was wrong.

He has all but given up by the time he receives an email.

_Hey Jim, how about a single dad with a 6 year old daughter? I’ll do it for free if I can use the pics to piss off my ex-wife. Any idea when and where you want to do it? I got a tight schedule most days but I’m sure we can work something out for the sake of pulling one on our families. Let me know, Leonard_

Jim finds himself grinning by the time he’s finished reading the email. Leonard sounds like a proper, old-fashioned name and not at all a guy that should be divorced. Definitely not the kind of guy that should be out to mess with his ex-wife by taking shitty pictures with some random college dude. Or well, in the end it’s just a name and Jim’s happy that _someone_ offered so he shoots back a quick message.

_Nice to meet you, Leonard. Single father sounds wonderful. I’m pretty flexible as long as I don’t have a final or presentation you get to call it. Not sure about location, though. I got a tiny fake Christmas tree we can stand next to, I guess…_

He hopes Leonard has a better option because now that he’s thinking about it he realizes he hasn’t actually thought this through very well.

In the end, it sorts itself out over the next few days.

Leonard has a house in the suburbs of town and if Jim helps to put up the monstrosity that is apparently the Christmas tree Leonard assures him they can take the photo’s at his house. He even arranges for his friend Geoff to come over to take the shots.

That’s only the technicalities of the plan they discuss. In-between arranging that they have actual conversations that catch Jim by complete surprise.

He hadn’t expected any communication beyond the necessary but talking to Leonard is actually fun. It’s banter up and down and when it’s not that, he’s actually learning things about the other man. How he’s a trauma surgeon that still manages to raise his little girl singlehandedly after his now ex-wife walked out on them three years ago. Sure, his mama is living a few streets down the road but it’s still impressive.

So by the time Jim gets ready to drive his old-timer Mustang over to Leonard’s on a chilly Sunday morning he’s quite the nervous mess. Impressed and intimidated, is what he tells himself.

It’s not because it somehow feels like he’s going on a blind-date with nervous butterflies in his stomach because he’s enjoyed talking to the other so much.

It’s _not._

But then he pulls up into the drive of what should be Leonard’s house and the front door opens to a tall, fit guy that even from a distance Jim can see is gorgeous and he thinks _oh, shit._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard turns out to be even more handsome up close with hazel-green eyes that glimmer just a bit and dimples in his cheeks as he shakes Jim’s hand with a smile.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Jim,” he says in a voice that’s deep with hints of a Southern accent and makes Jim’s knees go _weak._

“Likewise,” Jim gives what he hopes is a charming smile in return and for a moment their eyes catch.

Jim’s not sure how to think about it but somehow it feels as if he could drown in Leonard’s eyes.

“Daddy can we decorate the tree now?” comes the question from the hallway.

The charm on Leonard’s face is easily replaced by what Jim thinks must be his parent-look as he turns to the little girl in the doorway. “Joanna, use your manners and come introduce yourself.”

Joanna – already dressed for the occasion in a Christmas sweater and jingle-bells hair clips – huffs to herself the way only a dissatisfied little girl can before making her way over to Leonard and Jim. If she stomps a bit rather than walks, neither man comments. She stands in front of Jim without a shred of shyness and sticks one of her hands out to him. “Hello, I’m Joanna.”

Jim grins and squats down in front of Joanna. “Hi there, I’m Jim.”

“Daddy says you’re gonna help decorate our tree and then we take silly pictures.”

Jim chuckles. “That’s right.”

“Good,” Joanna nods to herself and then crosses her arms in front of her chest. “So let’s get started,” she states and promptly turns around and goes back inside.

Jim gets up with an amused frown on his face. “She’s adorable,” he tells Leonard with a grin.

“She has her moments,” Leonard huffs but there’s obvious pride in his eyes. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink before we get started.”

Leonard leads the way as they go inside and Jim is very happy to follow and if his eyes trail down the other’s body and linger on his ass who can blame him?

It’s a great ass.

 

\---

 

The tree Leonard got is positively massive but then again, he has the space for it.

His living-kitchen area alone is the size of Jim’s flat and the intimidated feeling from before returns. This is what a surgeon can easily afford, after all.

Leonard must catch Jim looking around as they are decorating for he says: “if it were up to me we’d live smaller. But Jocelyn wanted a big house, to show off I suppose. So we got this and I can’t be bothered to move at this point if you ask me. Need to be close to the hospital anyway and it’s just a few blocks down plus we got Nanna down the street, don’t we Jo-bear?”

“Jup!” Joanna says and grins at Jim when he hands her another bauble to put up. “She looks after me when daddy is at work.”

“That’s nice,” Jim comments and tries a smile. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes, though. Not when he thinks of his mom’s absence in his life and how it would’ve been nice if she had been… well, around.

A hand falls onto Jim’s shoulder shortly before Leonard changes the topic.

Jim gives Leonard a grateful smile and tries to tell himself his heart flutters in relief of the change of topic. Nothing else.

 

\---

 

The tree is almost done when the doorbell rings.

Leonard glances at his watch with a small frown. “Geoff is early,” he muses.

“I’ll get it!” Joanna skips off to the door.

Leonard is halfway through telling Jim that “Geoff and I have worked together for –” when from the front door Joanna cries: “Nanna!”

Leonard’s eyes widen and he turns around just in time to see Joanna drag what Jim assumes is Leonard’s mother into the living room.

“Look Nanna, the tree is almost done.” Jo proclaims proudly.

Yet Leonard’s mother isn’t looking at the tree. She’s not even looking at her son. No, instead her eyes find Jim the moment she enters and there is barely suppressed glee in her voice when she asks: “Oh I’m sorry to interrupt, who is this?”

“That’s Jim, he helped decorate the tree,” Joanna explains and then waves her hands at the tree. “Do you like it? It was my idea.”

“Oh yes, it’s very pretty,” she nods.

“Ma, why don’t I get you some tea in the kitchen,” Leonard says and with an apologetic look thrown at Jim steers his mother off to the kitchen.

Jim meanwhile gets back to finish decorating the tree with Joanna and doesn’t try to think too much of what Leonard and his mom are discussing in the kitchen. What Leonard is going to tell his mom. It’s not any of his business, after all and it’s not like there’s anything going on other than the makings of a practical joke.

“You wanna put on the angel?” Jim asks Joanna when they’re completely done.

“It’s too high,” Joanna pouts.

Jim picks up the angel that is to go on top of the tree and holds it out to Joanna. “You can climb the steps and I’ll hold you really tight.”

Joanna’s eyes light up and she nods excitedly. “Okay!” she takes the angel from Jim and scrambles up the step in the blink of an eye.

Jim laughs. “Calm down there monkey, I gotta keep you steady,” he says and reaches out his hands to steady Joanna around her waist.

He watches her closely as she reaches the angel up and it takes her two tries to slip it on properly.

“There we go!” he laughs when she gets it right the second time. “We’re all set now, look at that gorgeous tree you decorated!”

Joanna turns to him with a proud grin and then her eyes fly up to behind Jim. “Look Nanna, daddy, it’s done and Jim let me put the angel on!”

Jim lifts Joanna down to the ground and turns slightly panicked eyes to Leonard and his mother. “If you don’t mind, I held her the entire time.”

Leonard smiles and shakes his head. “It’s fine, Jim. Don’t worry about it.”

And when his mother leans in to not-so-softly whisper “he’s great, Len,” Leonard doesn’t say anything to deny that.

Jim needs to remind himself that it’s not a date and it doesn’t mean anything, but it does nothing to stop the flutter in his chest.

 

\---

 

Leonard’s mother leaves not soon after and Leonard apologizes to Jim the moment she’s gone.

“Shit, I’m sorry about that. I had no clue she was going to drop by,” he says and looks a combination of apologetic and embarrassed.

“It’s all right, at least the card won’t be a surprise now,” he jokes. “So what did you tell her?”

Leonard makes a face. “I actually told her the truth but she wouldn’t believe me.”

Jim laughs because isn’t that a joke?

“It’s not _that_ funny, my mother thinks we’ve been dating long enough I’d introduce you to my daughter and invite you over to decorate our Christmas tree,” Leonard grumbles and oh, now he’s definitely embarrassed.

Jim waves a hand at Leonard and jokes: “28 year old student living in a tiny flat with second hand furniture and a mount Everest of debt, please I’m a catch.”

Leonard raises his eyes to the ceiling with a sigh, mumbling: “my mother surely seems to think so.”

Jim just grins.

 

\---

 

Geoff arrives not too soon after and the rest of their time flies by.

First, Leonard’s friend and colleague has a good laugh at Leonard’s expense and then they do a mini photo-shoot next to the Christmas tree. It’s as hilarious as Jim thought it would be with all of them in sweaters and the lights of the tree on and Joanna is loving every moment of it, orchestrating the whole ordeal and no-one really has it in them to not follow suit.

They do funny pictures for Joanna’s sake and some ridiculously serious ones Jim insists are going on the card.

For Jim, it’s done after that but Joanna hops towards Geoff and with her hands on her hips demands: “One without me now.”

Jim chuckles, hopes it doesn’t sound awkward because now that Joanna’s been removed from the equation, standing next to Leonard suddenly feels different. More intimate, somehow.

“No daddy, you gotta hug!” Joanna argues when they merely stand next to each other and levels her father with a look that makes it seem as if she thinks he’s stupid.

Jim thinks that with this little girl, that’s probably the case.

“Jo,” Leonard admonishes.

But when Jim glances to his right at Leonard he can see the other looks slightly embarrassed rather than annoyed.

It’s ridiculous how that lights a fire in Jim’s chest. How he’s only _just_ met the guy and already feels more than ready to start dating him, like he’s starring in some Christmas romantic comedy. Which, first off, are ridiculous and second off that’s just _not_ how things happen in real life and especially not in Jim’s.

But after Geoff backs Jo up with a “it’ll be a good shot,” and a smirk Leonard gives in.

And when he moves behind Jim and slips his arms around Jim’s waist, a strong hand resting against Jim’s stomach Jim has to try _very hard_ not to blush.

Because here is one of the sexiest, funniest men he’s met in a long time, arms around him and – nope, Jim, stop right there.

So he schools his expression into something he hopes doesn’t scream _lovesick fool_ and has Geoff take the last few pics.

 

\---

 

Later, when he’s back in his car and driving home Jim’s thoughts are completely and utterly stuck on Leonard.

He feels like a teenager with a crush, smitten because someone happens to look the part.

But there’s part of him that _knows_ it’s more than that. That is both excited and slightly terrified because he felt a connection with Leonard. A spark.

For a stranger. Who was married and has the cutest little girl. Who answered Jim’s ad to partake in a _joke_.

You’re reading way too much into this, Jim tells himself. You’re an idiot spinning a fairytale to trick your family and you’re falling for it _yourself_.

He sighs and wonders how on earth this is his life.


	3. Chapter 3

They keep texting.

It’s as nice as it is frustrating because Jim just can’t stop his crush from growing.

With every message he likes Leonard more and he checks his phone first thing when he gets up in the morning and sends Leonard a “sweet dreams,” or “good luck tonight,” before going to bed.

Jim sends examples of the card he’s trying to make in Photoshop and ridiculous Christmas gifs while Leonard sends links to jazzy Christmas songs and the occasional photo of Joanna in-between conversations filled with banter. Yet sometimes, when it’s late and Leonard’s had a long day and sits alone in his living-room and Jim is exhausted from studying with finals right around the corner and feels the walls of his small room closing in they have heartfelt conversations.

About Leonard’s marriage that was supposed to be perfect, about Jim having to live up to a father he’s never known and they both scoff at their family for wanting them to bring someone home for Christmas while really, that’s all they want.

It leaves Jim feeling raw and exposed, emotionally exhausted and relieved at the same time and as one of Leonard’s jazzy Christmas songs fills his small room he just wishes he could hug the other.

He’s fallen hard, and he knows it.

 

\---

 

He bemoans his predicament one Saturday morning after his hike with Spock, sprawled all over his friend’s couch.

“What do I do, Spock?”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “You tell him.”

Jim frowns. “What, just like that?”

“How else will you know if your feelings are returned?” Spock asks in return.

Jim sighs and thinks that perhaps he should’ve asked someone else.

Just then the front door opens and Nyota walks in, bundled up against the cold.

“Ny! Just the woman I need,” Jim sits up with a grin.

Nyota raises an eyebrow at Jim and there’s amusement in her eyes. “Is this about your Leonard?”

Jim huffs. “He’s not mine.”

Nyota hangs up her coat and turns around, giving Jim a pointed look. “He could be if you told him.”

“Not you too!” Jim cries and lets himself fall back against the couch dramatically, looking up at the ceiling with a pouty frown.

“How old are you?” Nyota scoffs.

Spock agrees, chiming in: “you will never be in a relationship if you can’t admit your feelings, Jim.”

Jim lets out a long sigh, turning his head so he’s facing the couch as he softly admits: “I’ve never liked anyone like this, what do I do if he says no?”

A soft, affectionate sigh and then Nyota says: “then we’ll be here, Jim.”

“Naturally,” Spock echoes.

“Thanks guys,” Jim mumbles and thinks that if nothing else, he has the best friends in the world.

 

\---

 

Later that day, when he’s trying to cram for his last exam on Thursday he gets a message. He tries to ignore it at first but really, Jim’s never been all that patient.

So he unlocks his phone and smiles at the picture of Joanna that pops up in his messages, pout on her face and Christmas clips in her hair. Underneath it, it reads: _Jo-bear misses you. Join us for brunch tomorrow?_

Jim laughs because he’s quite certain Joanna put this whole message together. It warms his heart, though, knowing that she wants to see him. That _Leonard_ wants to see him.

After this morning’s conversation with Spock and Nyota it’s almost as if fate decided to give him the perfect opportunity to admit his feelings.

He texts back before he can change his mind and chicken out and that’s how he finds himself at a diner the next morning, happy but nervous.

He relaxes soon enough, though, as he watches Leonard go over the menu with Jo.

Somehow, it’s just the effect they have on him.

As if he feels Jim’s eyes on him, Leonard glances up with a small smile. “What?”

Jim hides behind his menu with a small blush staining his cheeks, mumbling: “nothing,” because both “I love seeing you with her,” or “I can’t take my eyes off of you,” both feel highly inappropriate at this point.

Leonard huffs a “right,” and goes back to the menu telling Joanna that “no, honey, you can’t have pancakes _and_ waffles _and_ a milkshake. You gotta pick.”

They give their waitress Tiffany their order and she in turn gets Joanna a coloring page with colored pencils and she gets to work straight away.

It gives Jim the opportunity to get out his phone and show Leonard the Christmas card he’s fabricated. It’s a combination of three of their pictures with one of Leonard and Joanna on the right, one with the three of them in the middle and one with Jim and Leonard on the right. The card itself is red with holly in the corner and _“Season’s greetings from the Kirks. Jim, Leonard and Joanna wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!”_ underneath the pictures in a cursive font.

If he’s going to be completely honest, Jim will admit he’s quite proud of the result.

Judging from the grin on Leonard’s face and the excited twinkle in his eyes, he is too. “This is genius,” he tells Jim as he puts the card down. “They’re going to hate it.”

Jim laughs. “Well, goal achieved I’d say.”

“Indeed,” Leonard smirks. “I mean, Ma is gonna love it. She’s been asking after you,” he huffs and shakes his head. “Won’t believe me when I tell her it’s really just to rile up Jocelyn’s family.”

Jim laughs again but this time it’s awkward, hesitant, because really what does he _do_ with this information?

Leonard seems not to notice – or if he does he gives Jim the dignity of ignoring it – and reaches out a hand to ruffle Joanna’s hair. “It’s this one’s fault, too. Keeps asking when you’re gonna visit again.”

Joanna nods and looks at Jim with wide excited eyes. “When are you? We should bake cookies next time!”

“Eh,” Jim’s eyes shoot up to Leonard because yes, _yes_ he wants to come by. Hang out with Leonard, bake cookies with Joanna… Jim’s almost _surprised_ at how happy he is to just say yes to this because he’d never imagined himself falling for a _single dad_ let alone him actually being totally smitten with the child.

But here he is, totally taken with father and daughter like the fool that he is. Because he’s still a student while in front of him sits a surgeon that is raising the most charming, determined little girl. How can a man like that ever think dating Jim is a good idea?

But somehow, Leonard doesn’t seem to actually object to doing things with Jim. Tells Joanna that “that depends on our schedules, sweetie. I’m sure Jim is busy,” while his eyes rest on Jim, slightly hopeful.

So Jim blurts “I’ve got my last final in two days, I’m free after that,” because he might not know _why_ Leonard would like him but he’s not going to pass up this chance just because he’s a bit self-conscious.

Joanna’s eyes light up and she turns to Leonard. “Can we, daddy?”

“How about next weekend? You could come over on Saturday,” Leonard offers with a smile.

“Sleepover!” Joanna cheers and Jim _nearly_ chokes on his coffee.

He is _thankfully_ saved by Tiffany arriving with their food and he stuffs his mouth with omelet the moment he can.

On the other side of the table, Joanna attacks her waffles looking pleased as punch and there’s definitely a smirk on Leonard’s lips as he sips his coffee.

Well, sleepover it is.

They’re halfway through their plates when Leonard’s phone rings.

A heavy sigh passes his lips and Joanna frowns and, when Leonard excuses himself and gets up from the booth to pick up the phone she mutters: “that’s the hospital phone.”

“Oh,” Jim mumbles and honestly, doesn’t have a clue how to respond. Because _this_ feeling he knows. Your parent having to leave because work is calling although when Leonard gets back to the table he looks guiltier and angrier at being called in to work than Jim’s mom ever did.

“Geoff woke up sick and they urgently need someone to come in,” Leonard looks horrible giving them the news and when he squats down in front of his little girl sitting in the booth there’s a sad frown on his face. “I’m sorry, Jo-Jo, but we gotta go. I need to bring you to Nanna and then I have to run to the hospital.”

Joanna sniffs once, swallows and then presses her lips together with angry eyes. “I didn’t finish my waffles.”

“I know, sweetie. But –”

“I can bring her to your mom,” Jim offers, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop himself. But he understands this struggle, at least from Joanna’s point of view. And he wants to help, to support because Leonard looks genuinely upset and Jim is too squishy inside to _not_ care about that.

When Leonard’s eyes snap up to him, shocked and speechless, Jim offers a small smile. “That way Jo can finish her waffles and you can go do your job.”

“Jim,” Leonard mumbles and he looks stupefied for a moment before pushing himself up and shaking his head. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

Jim leans his head to the side. “Good thing that I offered, isn’t it?” he asks and then winks at Joanna. “Besides, I’m sure Jo-Jo won’t mind, right?”

Joanna perks up at the words and she grins, excited by the sudden change of plans. “No!” she turns from Jim to Leonard and promises: “I don’t mind, daddy.”

Leonard turns to Jim. “You’re _sure_?”

Jim smiles. “Go save lives, doctor.”

Leonard nods, still looking surprised at Jim’s offer. He’s apparently so surprised that after he kisses Joanna’s cheek and tells her to “be a good girl,” he turns to the other side of the table and presses a quick kiss against Jim’s cheek. “If there is _anything_ you let me know, all right?”

He’s on his way out of the diner before Jim can even properly reply and he’s left feeling dazed and warm, still in a stupor because what the _hell_ just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the first 3 chapters, really you guys are amazing and I love that everyone's so excited! <3

Leonard ends up texting his mother’s address to him and after they finish their brunch and Jim’s taken Joanna to the bookstore next door because they have a children’s book sale going on – and he can’t resist – he finally drives her over to her grandmother.

When he pulls up at the curb, Leonard’s mother has already opened the door and Jim’s certain Leonard took the time to ring his mother.

Joanna jumps out of the car with the book Jim bought her clutched to her chest. “Look Nanna, Jim got me a book!” she excitedly waves it as she rushes over to her grandmother. “It’s about an Alien!”

Leonard’s mother smiles down at Joanna for a moment before looking up at Jim, who has now walked up to the door himself. “Thank you so much for dropping her off… Oh, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced, I’m Eleonore McCoy,” she says and holds out her hand.

“Jim Kirk,” Jim says and shakes her hand with a small, polite small. Somehow it feels strange, shaking her hand while she thinks he’s dating her son.

_If only_

“And it’s no problem, really. Didn’t want Jo to miss out on her waffles,” he jokes and winks down at Joanna.

Joanna laughs and then holds out the book. “Can we read it together?”

Jim chuckles. “If you can wait ‘till Saturday,” he says and gives Joanna an apologetic smile. “But I really have to run now.”

“So you’re not coming in for tea?” Eleonore asks.

“Sorry Ma’m, not today. I really have to go home and study I have finals this week,” he offers as an excuse. He _could_ make some time, sure. And he would have, if he’d actually been dating Leonard but at this point it would just be plain awkward to have tea with the mother of the man you _wish_ you were dating – and who he _might_ be dating when he actually works up the courage to ask him out.

Eleonore nods with an understanding smile. “Len would always suffer so much when his exams were on, good luck with them sweetie,” she says and then adds: “and hopefully I’ll be introduced to you _by my son_ soon.”

Jim’s eyes widen at those words and he shakes his head, raising his hands. “Ah, we’re not actually dating, Ma’m.”

_Shit, shit, shit_

“That’s what my boy said as well but really, you two needn’t worry,” Eleonore laughs. “Man or woman, to me it doesn’t matter as long as you make Len happy.”

“I…” Jim starts and trails off. She looks so nice, so _genuine_ and so happy for her son and all that Jim can mumble in reply is: “I’ll tell him.”

Leonard’s mother beams and Jim wishes very much that the earth could swallow him now.

 

\---

 

Jim pours himself into studying until his final is over, feeling like he should’ve completely aced it and then Friday comes rolling around.

He wakes up with a pounding headache after celebratory drinks with his friend Scotty the night before and a message waiting.

_How did it go?_

Now that he’s not freaking out about studying anymore, he actually seems to have the mental capacity to think about Leonard again. And just with that one message, he _does_.

 _Should be fine_ , he sends back and lets himself fall back against his pillow with a sigh.

He hasn’t actually told Leonard about what his mother told him despite them having chatted quite a bit the past few days.

But Jim’s shoved _that_ thought down deeply and really, what is he to do? Text Leonard _your mom told me she doesn’t care you’re gay for me and by the way, you kissed my cheek what was up with that?_ and just continue on? How does that even _work_?

When his phone pings with Leonard’s reply, he picks it up.

_Good. We still on for tomorrow btw? Jo’s decided we’ll make chocolate cookies_

Jim’s not actually sure how he manages to be a proper adult and actually arrange a time but well, he ends up doing just that.

So now it’s Saturday afternoon and he pulls up in front of Leonard’s house for the second time.

He’s even more nervous this time around.

Because he _has_ actually thought about things by now.

Or rather, has taken Nyota and Spock’s advice and decided that he really does need to stop being an idiot and just fess up. Because in the end, what is the worst that can happen? This guy he’s crushing on rejects him. Of course it’ll hurt but in reality how _well_ does he really know Leonard?

Sure it sometimes feels like they’ve known each other for ages and talking is just _so_ easy but that doesn’t change the fact he’s only known the guy for a few weeks and is seeing him for the _third_ time now.

So he needs to suck it up and get his act together, that’s what.

He’s incredibly nervous about it, though.

Even more so when Leonard’s front door opens and he is yet again remined of how handsome the man is, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Yea, it would be really good if things worked out for him.

Leonard is quickly joined by Joanna who is already wearing a red apron adorned with white polka dots.

“Jim!” she smiles widely as he makes his way to the front door.

“Hey monkey,” he greets with a grin. “Ready for baking I see.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. “She’s been wearing it all day.”

“Oh?” Jim raises an eyebrow. „You’re that excited?”

Joanna nods with a grin. “We also have to read the book.”

“That we do!” Jim says and the moment he’s inside and toeing off his shoes Joanna’s off to the kitchen.

“Yea, about that book…” Leonard starts.

Jim frowns slightly. “I hope you don’t mind. She just seemed so sad you had to leave and the store had a sale going on.”

“Mind? Christ, no!” Leonard immediately shakes his head and something soft and happy falls over his face. “I am _stunned_ , Jim. You’ve seen her _twice_ and you’re… she adores you.”

Jim’s eyes widen slightly. “She… really?”

Leonard nods with a chuckle. “Yes, yes she does. And I don’t have any trouble seeing why,” he adds and gives Jim a wink before turning around and making his way to the kitchen. “Just leave your stuff in the hallway, okay? We can still find you a way out of that sleepover later.”

Jim does as instructed and drops his bag down onto the floor, but really his mind is on Leonard.

Or rather Leonard’s words.

_I don’t have any trouble seeing why_

There’s a flutter of hope in his chest and he thinks that maybe finally he’ll be lucky.

 

\---

 

A few hours later Joanna’s sitting in front of the TV in the living room watching Frozen and Jim is in the kitchen trying to get the last bits of cookie batter from underneath his nails.

Baking with Joanna had been fun but _exhausting_ and he really wonders how Leonard keeps up with being a surgeon _and_ a six year old. Baking with Leonard around, however, had given the whole thing an edge. Because surely it isn’t just in Jim’s mind that every now and then Leonard’s hips would bump into his. That he would grab something from the cabinets right above Jim and _of course_ it was more efficient to just lean in a bit against Jim’s back rather than ask for him to move.

 _Surely_ Jim wasn’t imagining all that.

“Almost done?” Leonard asks from the doorway, back from putting some of the dirty dish clothes in the washer.

“Yea, should have gotten rid of all the dough by now and if not it’ll be a midnight snack,” Jim laughs and turns off the tap.

Leonard laughs – and really, it’s such a nice, deep sound – and shakes his head. “You’re almost as bad as Jo.”

“You’re comparing me to your six year old?” Jim raises an eyebrow.

“Not quite, thankfully.” Leonard walks closer to Jim and Jim didn’t realize that he was holding something until Leonard actually puts a bottle of bourbon down onto the counter. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to give you this.”

Jim turns to look at the bottle and then immediately turns back to Leonard. “No, shit Leonard that stuff is _expensive_.”

“I know,” Leonard smirks. “It’s also damned good bourbon so you better enjoy it.”

“I can’t, I mean… what are you even giving it to me for?” Jim asks.

Leonard raises an eyebrow at Jim – and holy _shit_ how can something like that look so sexy, Jim wonders. “You got my kid a book she’s been dying to read and dropped her off at my mother’s house so I could go and do my job. This is the _least_ I can do to repay you.”

Jim’s about to argue, that really he only did it because he didn’t want to see Joanna – or Leonard, for that matter – upset. But Leonard’s gaze is steady and his mind made up so instead of arguing, he says: “we’ll just have to have it together then because I didn’t get you a thank you for even agreeing to meet me for those ridiculous photos in the first place.”

For a moment Leonard seems amused and then a more thoughtful look falls over his face. “Right, those photos…” he takes a small step back and leans his hip against the kitchen counter. “You sure you want to stay for that sleepover by the way? You can just leave after Jo’s gone to bed. I’ll make up an excuse, totally fine.”

Jim shrugs. “It’s fine by me,” he offers because really it’s not a hardship. In fact, he’s been _waiting_ for Joanna to go to bed so he can finally tell Leonard and now that there’s bourbon on the table… well a glass or two certainly isn’t going to make things worse. But Leonard looks so serious all of a sudden that a doubt creeps into Jim’s mind and well, it _was_ Joanna that cried for a sleepover so what if… “But I can go home if you want me to.”

“Ah no, you can stay. Should stay. I mean…” Leonard sighs and shakes his head, seemingly annoyed with himself.

Jim can’t help but laugh because an annoyed Leonard looks absolutely _adorable._ “Look at us,” he chuckles. “All insecure because Jo wanted to have a sleepover.”

“A sleepover you want to stay for?” Leonard asks, more amused than annoyed now.

“Yes,” Jim nods.

Leonard smirks. “Good, ‘cause you’re right. That _is_ an expensive bourbon and if you’re willing to share it with me I ain’t gonna say no.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, after Jim and Joanna have read the book and an exhausted little girl has been brought to bed, Jim and Leonard find their way to the couch.

Leonard’s fetched two tumblers and neatly fills them up with two fingers of bourbon. He puts the bottle down onto the table and hands Jim one of the glasses. “Here you go, hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Jim chuckles and takes a sip of the bourbon. “Wow, that’s some great stuff.”

Leonard grins. “Told ya,” he says. “It’s from a local distillery from where I grew up. They ship me a box or two every year since I moved away.”

Jim takes another sip of his drink. “Where did you grow up?”

“Down in Georgia,” Leonard says with a shrug. “I’ll go back one day but I got the chance to work at the hospital here and well, Joss had some friends living in the area so it sounded like a good idea, y’know. Now I’m here and Jo’s got her friends and I don’t want to rip her away from that.” He explains.

“What about your mom?” Jim asks, curious.

Leonard’s expression softens, saddens, and he takes a big drink. “She’s a saint, really. Moved here after Joss left, said I’d need someone.” He huffs and shakes his head. “She’s right, she _is_. I can’t do this job by myself and raise Jo and I’m… grateful for her every day.”

Jim’s heart tightens at those words, at the thought of a mother that cares _that_ much about you. “She really loves you,” he mumbles.

“Yea,” Leonard nods and smiles.

It’s now or never, Jim decides and he clears his throat before awkwardly saying: “by the way, about your mom…”

The smile falls off of Leonard’s face in an instant and he lowers his drink to his lap with a frown. “What did she do?” he demands. “Was it when you dropped Jo off? I _knew_ she would say something. I should’ve just –”

“Len, it’s fine!” Jim interrupts, the nickname slipping out without him really noticing and he continues: “she was really sweet, actually. Okay, you really should get it through to her that she might have the situation wrong but she basically said she’s fine with you being gay,” Jim says and then after a moment of thought waves a hand in the air. “Well, bi actually. But whoever you bring home, she said she’s happy if you are.” Jim finishes softly, his eyes down, fixed on his drink.

Leonard, on the other hand, is dumbfound. “She told you that?”

Jim nods. “Yea,”

“Ah,” Leonard makes an almost chocked noise and raises his glass, downing it with one big gulp.

“Hey, this stuff is too good to drink like that,” Jim jokes. Tries to lighten the mood because suddenly it feels heavy and emotional and this was _not_ what he had in mind.

“Well, you listen to someone else say your mom’s fine with you swinging both ways and _not_ want to down a drink,” Leonard mumbles.

Jim laughs but there’s no humor in the sound and yes, now _he_ feels like downing his drink too. “Ma would kick me out before she’d say anything like that.”

“What?”

“Would run off to work any chance she got. Made sure she traveled as often as possible. _Anything_ to not be with her two sons her husband wanted and well, he’s dead so she’s stuck with two brats. As long as her boys are happy is _not_ something that crosses her mind,” he bites out bitterly and his hands are tight around his glass.

“Down that drink, Jim.” Leonard offers softly, reaching out a hand and placing it atop of Jim’s knee.

Jim huffs. “Like that’s gonna make me feel better.”

“It is,” Leonard says. “And then I’m going to refill our glasses and we can talk about something else if you want.”

Jim swallows and nods, sending Leonard a small, grateful smile. “Yea, I would like that,” he admits and raises the glass to his lips, downing it with one smooth gulp. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Leonard shakes his head and then takes Jim’s glass from his hands, putting it down onto the coffee table next to his own and refilling them.

“I’m not normally so bitter,” Jim promises with a small laugh as Leonard hands him back his glass.

Leonard grins. “All jokes, from what I’ve seen.”

“Well, I can be serious when I have to be. But I mostly just talk a lot.” Jim shrugs and settles down onto the couch, realizing that while he hadn’t really noticed Leonard’s hand on his knee before now that it’s gone he misses its warmth.

“That you do,” Leonard laughs and settles down as well, sitting just a tad bit closer to Jim than before. “Speaking of talking,” he says and leans his head to the side with amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. “Did you just call me Len?”

Jim frowns. “What?”

“You did, didn’t you? Gave me a nickname,” Leonard teases.

“It slipped out!” Jim protests and shakes his head. “Come on, people must call you that all the time. Leonard is too long a name anyway.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow. “Actually, that’s not really true,” he shakes his head and nudges Jim’s knee with his own, a teasing grin on his lips. “Almost everyone calls me Leonard.”

Jim’s certain there’s a blush on his cheeks. It _feels_ like there’s a blush on his cheeks for sure. “Yea well, you _accidentally_ kissed my cheek so I suppose we’re even,” he argues and hides his embarrassment behind his glass as he takes a sip of his drink.

When he sees Leonard’s stunned reaction, however, he blinks.

And realizes what he’s just said.

“It’s okay, it happens,” he says and waves a hand in the air before Leonard can get his act together. “You were in a rush, you were probably surprised this strange guy you met only a few weeks ago is offering to take care of your kid and probably even more surprised you’re actually letting him… but yea, you kissed her cheek so of course in your hurry to leave you’d automatically kiss mine as well. Don’t sweat it. It’s not like you proclaimed your undying love for me,” Jim rambles and rambles and rambles and as the words tumble from his mouth he really wishes he could just _stop_.

“Jim,” Leonard interrupts suddenly, amusement on his face together with a small blush. “Stop talking.”

“Okay,” Jim mumbles and takes another big gulp of his drink.

“I _did_ kiss your cheek,” Leonard says and bites his lip for a moment before he raises his eyes to Jim’s, a hesitant yet hopeful glint in them. “And you’re right if I hadn’t been that stressed I probably wouldn’t have. But that doesn’t mean I want to take it back.”

Now it’s Jim’s turn to be dumbfound. “You wouldn’t?” he asks, hopeful himself.

Leonard shakes his head and with a soft sigh weaves a hand through his hair. “It’s… I answered that ad because I wanted to take funny pictures for Joss and her parents, all right? That is completely true. But somehow you’re… Christ, Jim I don’t know how you did it. I met you three times and you met my _mom_ and Jo adores you and somehow it all feels right.” He looks at Jim with big eyes as he finishes: “And I really hope it feels that way for you too.”

“What feels right? That I met your mom and your daughter likes me?” Jim asks and the moment the words leave his mouth he just wants to kick himself because what kind of retarded question is _that_?

“ _You_ feel right, Jim.” Leonard moves closer and slides his fingers around Jim’s shoulder. “As in we should be together right.”

For a moment, Jim sits silently on the couch. Because this stuff doesn’t happen to him. He’s twenty-freakin’-eight and still studying and Leonard is a surgeon with a big house and an adorable daughter. Life isn’t some sort of rom-com where you place an ad for an asshole joke and end up with the best guy someone could end up with.

But here he is, sitting on the couch with Leonard and it seems that maybe this _is_ how life works.

He laughs then, happy but awkward and he glances at Leonard feeling relief and excitement curl in his gut. “Maybe you should take me on an actual date first.”

“You sure?” Leonard teases.

Jim nods. “It would make for a better story,” he jokes and well, it’s not wrong. It _would_ be easier to explain it to others.

Leonard huffs and shakes his head. “I don’t know, I think the story is quite incredible on its own,” he says and then he leans in, softly pressing his lips against Jim’s.

It’s a short kiss, with their lips sliding for only a few seconds before Leonard pulls back but it sets off excited flutters in Jim’s chest anyway and he lets out a happy sigh when Leonard leans back.

“Don’t you agree?” Leonard asks and his smile looks innocent but there’s a fire burning in his eyes.

“I suppose,” Jim mumbles and leans in closer so their shoulders and sides are touching as they sit on the couch.

Leonard’s arm encircles Jim’s shoulder easily and Jim settles against the other, more comfortable than he’s felt in ages.

He sips his drink and leans his head slightly so he can look up at Leonard with a grin. “Dinner would be nice, though.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow. “You asking to be wooed?”

Jim’s eyes widen. “What? No, I was just –”

He’s silenced by Leonard’s lips settling against his own in a quick peck, the other’s fingers tightening against his shoulder while Leonard smirks. “Because if that’s what you want, I can make that happen.”

Jim gulps and wonders what he’s ever done to deserve a man like Leonard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

Jim had been joking about dinner, but apparently Leonard had been completely serious about wooing Jim.

He ends up spending the night – on the couch, thank you very much he does have _some_ decency – and the next day Leonard makes Jo and him breakfast.

His pancakes are to die for and when Jo is humming to herself as she licks maple syrup off her fingers Leonard leans in close to murmur in Jim’s ear: “and when you spend the night in _my_ bed, I’ll be sure to give you my other breakfast specialty too.”

Jim’s surprised he doesn’t melt on the spot right then and there.

That’s also how it continues for the next week.

Leonard’s schedule is _insane_ , working as many hours as he can so he has the Christmas holiday off so it’s mostly texting and not a whole lot of meeting up.

But it’s not just _texting_.

It’s flirting, it’s teasing and after the first initial awkwardness Jim finds his footing and while Leonard is charming and seductive Jim is direct and teasing.

They rile each other up knowing that there’s not going to be any resolve to their sexual tension for at least another few days and Jim spends more time jerking off than he has in _ages_.

Then, finally, it’s Saturday.

Dinner, they agreed on, is nothing fancy.

At first Leonard considered cooking but after the hours he’s worked Jim’s suggestion of just grabbing a burger is taken up on gratefully.

“Sorry for this,” Leonard apologizes when they meet at the entrance of the diner.

“It’s fine,” Jim waves off the apology, “I suggested it, right? Besides, you’ve had a horrendous week from what I’ve heard.”

“I did, yea.” Leonard nods and for a moment, he looks tired.

Jim reaches out and squeezes Leonard’s hand for a quick moment, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss against the other’s lips. “Then burgers it is,” he smiles.

He takes back a step when he hears some people rounding the corner and leans his head to the side. “Want to go in?”

“Let’s go,” Leonard nods and when they turn around to enter circles an arm around Jim’s waist and tugs him closer.

Jim’s eyes widen slightly at the action and he glances up at Leonard with a small frown.

At Jim’s expression, Leonard’s hold tightens. “If you don’t mind,” he mumbles under his breath.

“No, no I don’t mind. I just thought you might not want… I don’t know, might not want others to see,” Jim rambles with a shake of his head.

Leonard brightens at those words and actually chuckles. “My ma thinks we’re dating, I think I’m good.”

“Well,” Jim says with a grin, “she’s not actually wrong anymore.”

 

\---

 

It’s cold out and kind of slippery with the snow that’s fallen last night but they still go for a stroll through the park after dinner.

It’s nice this time a year, with all the Christmas decorations and it’s made better by the fact that there’s very few people around this time of the night.

About ten minutes in, Jim reaches out and links their hands together and leans in closer to Leonard’s side.

“It’s cold,” he defends when Leonard gives him an amused look.

“Sure,” Leonard laughs but he doesn’t step away.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Leonard clears his throat. “So, I wanted to ask you something,” he hesitates for a moment before admitting: “or well, Ma wants me to ask.”

Jim frowns. “Ask what?”

“If you’d spend Christmas with us,” Leonard says.

Jim’s eyes widen and he stops in his tracks, only managing a “you… what?” as the rest of his words are stuck in his throat.

He’s talked about Christmas with Leonard. Knows that it’s an important family holiday to the other – and how _little_ it means to Jim with a family that’s not family at all.

Leonard’s hand falls away from Jim’s and he looks down at his shoes, slightly insecure and small frown on his face. “You don’t have to, I won’t be offended if you say no. We barely know each other, after all and I’m sort of springing this on you last minute anyway.”

Jim doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t pause and doesn’t give _himself_ time to start questioning the situation. He reaches out and grabs Leonard’s hand, saying: “no, Len, I’d love to.”

Leonard looks up and both their eyes are wide and surprised when they meet.

“It’s not too soon?” Leonard asks with a small frown, but his fingers are already weaving around Jim’s.

“Normally? Hell yea,” Jim laughs and it’s almost scary of how _right_ this feels. “But our families think we’re dating already especially with that freakin’ card we sent out so I’ve got a feeling there’s not gonna be anything _normal_ about us dating anyway.”

Leonard laughs and steps closer to Jim, his naked hand icy cold against Jim’s cheeks. “Christ, who would’ve thought this would come of that stupid ad?”

“I’m almost sad the joke is lost,” Jim grins.

Leonard raises an eyebrow and gives Jim an amused look. “Really now?”

Jim leans in closer, arms around Leonard’s waist and he breathes “almost,” before catching Leonard’s lips with his.

And as they kiss in the park, surrounded by Christmas lights and snow, Jim thinks that no matter how ridiculous this whole situation is, he wouldn’t want it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of epilogue for New Year's Eve

Despite having spent Christmas Day with the McCoy’s and an almost indecent time at Leonard’s house during the days after that by the time the 31st of December hits Jim hasn’t actually spent the night with the other yet.

Sure, he’s slept on the couch that one night but that’s about it.

No matter how amazing Christmas Day had been with a fond Leonard, an excited Joanna and proud Eleonore, Jim _had_ to sleep in his own bed afterwards. To have a moment to himself, burrow himself under his blankets and try to get to terms with the idea that in less than two months his life has completely changed.

After that, Jim spends an almost ridiculous amount of time with Leonard and Joanna. Joanna has Christmas break and Leonard managed to bridge Christmas and New Year’s but every time when it comes to Jim sleeping over he finds an excuse to have to go home.

It’s almost as if Jim spending the night in Leonard’s bed will make it real. To wake up in the morning, help Jo get ready for school, fix breakfast, it’s all so domestic that it scares the _shit_ out of Jim.

But tonight is New Year’s Eve and they’ll be celebrating at Leonard’s house. No parties for Jim tonight, not at the bar with Scotty or at the house party Nyota and Spock are organizing. The first time Jim’s not out getting smashed and it’s to spend the night with his boyfriend and boyfriend’s daughter that he met less than two months ago.

It’s moved fast. Too fast, Jim sometimes feels but when he dared say that to Spock, Nyota shouted from the doorway he shouldn’t complain. He finally found the man he’s been looking for so Jim should just get over himself.

And as Nyota usually gives good advice – although he will never admit it – Jim listened.

So he called Leonard, promised to bring the champagne and asked if it was all right if he stayed the night.

Leonard had only uttered a “darlin’,” and nothing else.

 

\---

 

The night turns out to be a lot of fun.

Leonard has some of his friends over and everyone’s brought snacks and drinks. It’s far more civilized than any New Year’s party Jim’s ever been to, sitting around and having a chat while the two children – Joanna and Demora, Hikaru and Ben’s daughter – are playing Mario Kart. But the mood is light and the company interesting – especially Christine and Geoff who after a few drinks are very willing to share embarrassing stories about Leonard.

And when at twelve Jim gets to kiss Leonard, things are pretty much perfect.

After ringing in the new year with a toast, they all bundle up to take the kids outside and light some fireworks.

Watching Leonard fuss over Joanna and her little sparklers, Jim can’t help but smile.

When Geoff comes to stand next to him, he looks at the man.

“I wanted to tell him tonight he’s moving way too fast,” Geoff says, glass of champagne in his hand and his eyes on Leonard and Joanna. “Having you over that much, he has Jo to consider as well, you know? What happens to her when you two don’t work out.”

Jim frowns, bites his tongue to defend himself because wasn’t he worried about moving too fast just a day ago? But hearing someone else say it, one of Leonard’s friends say it, especially now that he’s made up his mind just makes him want to come to his own rescue.

But Geoff isn’t done speaking. Adds: “but then I saw you looking at him as if he hung the stars and well, it _looks_ like things will work out,” as he turns to look at Jim, a kind expression on his face.

Jim blinks, thinking that if this is supposed to be a shovel talk it’s a very nice one. “I mean, you’re not wrong,” he admits and turns to look at Leonard laughing as Joanna draws figures in the air with her sparkler. “But I’ll be damned if I don’t make this work.”

 

\---

 

That night, for the first time, Jim sleeps in Leonard’s bed.

They’re exhausted by the time they fall onto the mattress and at three in the morning with big yawns and tipsy giggles there’s not even the expectation of anything more than a few kisses.

But Jim’s happy to burrow himself in Leonard’s arms. To lay there, to hear and feel the other breathe. “I’m happy I decided to finally stay,” he murmurs softly.

Leonard huffs sleepily and his hand tightens slightly against Jim’s lower back as he presses a soft kiss against Jim’s hair. “Me too.”

Content and happy, it doesn’t take them long to fall asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, wishing you all the best for 2018 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
